Secrets of the past
by Merle's girl26
Summary: REWRITING IDEAs WOULD BE LOVELY. Have a betta reader thankfully. Rewrote this . New chapter one with be up soon


A/N **okay this is my third buckyoc but the first I'm most likely publishing , hope everyone likes it it just came to me. So again please enjoy! _do too a "reader/Authur I deleted my news updates they informed me that it was against the rules , soo ideleted it and they reported. me like a child so therefore all my stories will be deleted_**

 **Chapter one: a secrete Revealed**

months had passed since what the media was calling Civil war between Iron man and captain America. Clint Barton's sister came to visit him at steves avengers hideout. Walking into the building, Lavira headed up the stairs toward steves condo. Knocking on the door, wanda answered. Lavira smiled at the Russian girl. Wanda frowned looking at the girls swollen face. They walked into the main room and Lavira quickly hugged clint. Hugging her back , clint smiled lightly.

Pulling away from the hug, Lavira smiled tightly. Clint touched her chin and sighed. Looking around. Noticing his niece wasn't here, clints frown deepens.

"Where's Jamie" he asked. Looking around d for his niece. Lavira smiled at clint.

"With Tony." She whispered.

Clint nodded , knowing his niece loved stark. He wouldnt punish jamie for what happen between them and stark. Lavira moved around an hugged everyone in the room, even the new guy she saw. Bucky stiffened under her touch. Steve started laughing. They all started talking about what Lavira has been up to and she told them everything in the passed five years. Clint informed them , Jamie was a donor Baby. Her father was unknown but then Lavira cut him off.

"No , I went back and asked when I was thinking for her name. The sperm was 5 years old , how it was still usable I don't know. " Lavira started. Clint looked at her demanding a name.

Lavira laughed at her brother. Shaking her head when he demaned the Man's name.

" Some soldier, don't know his name." Lavira said looking at Clint

Steve looked at bucky, who was gripping his beer bottle in a death grip. He wouldn't dare look at clint not wanting to get in the middle of family drama , Steves was trying his hardest not to laugh at his best friends reaction to clints sister, Bucky punched him in the arm hard. Steve winced and playfully shoved Bucky back. Steves then looked at clint , who quickly grabbed Bucky by the shirt.

Bucky just looked at the man and shrugged. Clint growled looking at bucky. dodged the punch and moved away from the bar.

"Clint...man it's not like I slept with her!" Bucky tried to reason with the angry spy. "It wasn't me! " Bucky yelled angrily

Clint went after him again but Lavira got in the way. Her arms were crossed and she raised an eyebrow at them. Clint looked down and glared at bucky. Lavira glared at them both demanding what that was about. Sighing, clint started to explain what happen an Lavira listened intently to him , her arms moving to her sides.

Listening to the two men explain what the fight was about , Lavira nodded at bucky asking g what clint meant and clint looked at bucky.

"Lavira meet james buchanan Barnes., Clint said and bucky punched him and they started again , fighting and tussling.

Steve had to yank bucky off him and Lavira smacked them both upside the head. The men glared at her and sat down. Lavira moved over to clint and started yelling at him, the poor ex spy was siting there and took it. Bucky stood against the bar trying to keep from laughing at clint.

 **Avengers~**

Six months after the Fight between him and Steve , Tony had refused to talk to anyone. When steve broke out clint and the rest of avengers , Tony didn't know what to think. Bucky killed his mom. His mother and Steve defended him. It hurt Tony and near broke his heart. When clints sister came by handing over his five year old God daughter , so she could visit clint .

Tony felt better now holding onto Jamie , the little girl was a godsend. She had so much innocence and light in her little heart. Tony loved her. He sat her on his lap while he searched Bucky's Hydra file and Jamie jumped up happily seeing the winter soldier.

Tony smiled zooming in and Jamie laughed callin bucky hers. Shaking his head , Tony looked at Bucky's photo. His brother blue eyes in plain view. Frowning , he remembered Lavira saying Jamie was a donor Baby . Putting a photo of Jamie right next to bucks and matched it. Jamie was the spitting image of bucky just the female version. Tony smiled and whispered to her "that's your daddy" . He then checked Hydras updated files on the computer. What he saw he did not like.

Winter Soldier: Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

Family : deceased.

Project: winter soldier

DOB: unknown

Age: unknown

Date of extraction: Sunday March 5th 2017

Tony cursed and ran with Jamie tightly in his arms. He ran into his office for the phone steve left him. Peter and rodney looked on as he ran passed him. He quickly dressed Jamie and yelled for the others to dress. He was in such a rush , he ran into Thor , who was dragging a reluctant Loki around. Once Jamie saw Loki , she squealed and ran for him. The demi god picked her up and handed the screaming child to his brother. Loki held the girl at arms length trying to grab loki's hair. Tony ran back out dressed with his iron man in a suit case and steves phone dailing.

Tony was just passing the window as the window exploded. Ducking quickly Tony ran toward Loki , who had a shield up protecting Jamie fro. The blast.

"Get to the quinjet!" Tony yelled to Thor and Loki. The two demi gods nodded, loki handed Jamie to Thor. Loki blocked a attack as the rest of the avengers came to their aid. Thor flew to the jet with Loki hot on his trail. Getting into the jet was easy. Getting away was gonna be tough. Spider man and Ant man sat with Jamie while Black widow flew the jet. Jamie was scared , she wanted mommy. Tony said she'd be safe with him. Jamie trusted uncle Tony.

"Tony where too." Rodney asked looking confused. They lost the Hydra fighters awhile back. Natasha looked back at Jamie smiling at the little girl. Tony sat and started dailing the number steve have him. He waited for an answer an sighed in relief when he heard steves voice.

"Hello?" He heard Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm in the quin jet! I need help! " Tony said quickly just as a missle locked on. Tasha yelled, cursing. The jet shuddered hard and everyone held on. Jamie started to cry. Calling out for winner. Tony smiled , she had a favorite hero even though he wasn't a hero. Steve said something an Tony typed it in quickly.

Finely loosing the Hydra agents, Tony saw the platform in veiw. Tasha landed slowly. The Avengers walked out of the jet. Loki was holding Jamie again. The little girl was chatting away calling out winer and Loki just nodded barely listening to her chatter. Steve and clint ran out to meet them . Clint went to grab Jamie but she screamed. "Winer beat u up uncy! No take from Oki!" Jamie said pouting. Clint looked at Thor and mouthed Oki in question.

"Tis what she calls Loki." He said with pride. Clint nodded looking at Tony

"And who's winer?" He asked. Tony bust out laughing as Lavira joined them. Tony fell to his knees and just laughed , he couldn't stop laughing. The little girl was trying to say winter but couldn't get the t in there yet. Due to her not knowing Bucky's name , she called him by his Hydra code name. Jamie was now frowning at Tony and crossed her little arms as Loki set her on her feet.

"Oki, tun uncy in a frog" Jamie asks. Tony quickly shut up and glared at Loki. Who had a look of what did I do on his face.

The Reunited Avengers headed inside , not wanting to be caught outside by Hydra. Tony saw bucky at the bar and Jamie lost it. He now regretted showing the little girl his file. She screamed winer! Tony tryed not to laugh as bucky turned quickly. Seeing Tony had the ex soldier frozen. Jamie ran to him and yanked on his shirt "winer! Up! " Tony was laughing and bucky took it the wrong way and stalked off. Jamie looked over at Tony and started to tear up. Sighing , Tony looked at Jamie kneeling in front of her.

" You did nothing wrong Jamie winer is just shy, he got his name from bad people. You can call him James or bucky " Tony said. Jamie looked at Tony "ucky? Ohh Ames!" Jamie shouted. Tony picked the little girl up and nodded. He looked toward Steve, motioning for him to follow.

Steve followed Tony heading for Bucky's room. Steve didn't know why Tony was here but knew if he needed to speak with bucky , it was importent. They walked slow , just enjoying the peace. Steve knocked on Bucky's door. The ex Soldier opened it and Jamie bolted out of Tony's arms and into Bucky's arms repeating Bucky's first name well trying , she was calling him Ames instead of James. Bucky picked her up gently and smiled at the little girl.

 **~Avengers~**

That night, everyone headed to bed. Tony had everyone go to bed after he spoke with Steve and bucky. They set up jamies bed in Bucky's room. She felt safe with him and after Tony learned he was the girls father, Tony thought it was best to keep them close. Lavira agreed with Tony not wanting anything to happen to her baby girl. Lavira kissed jamies cheek and tucked her into bed. Bucky watched from his bed , his elbow holding him up watching mother and daughter .

Lavira tucked Jamie into bed, kissing her forehead. Standing , Lavira moved OK vervtoward bucky an kissed his cheek. Whispering to him. He nodded an watched her leave. Bucky stayed up until Jamie fell asleep. Hoping Hydra with couldn't find them to fast. Bucky got out of bed , moving slow toward Jamie. she was whimpering in her sleep. Gently picking her up, bucky cradled her. Shushing her fears.

Shh, it's okay shh" bucky said as he rocked her gently.

Jamie curled into Bucky's arms crying. The poor girl had a nightmare of the pass days events. Bucky held her close. Standing with her in his arms. Bucky decided to get her a drink. He walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out the milk , bucky pour some into a cup for Jamie. Sitting her down , bucky saw Tony up and on his lap top. Keeping a close eye on Jamie , bucky sat next to Tony. Tony nodded to him and told him what he found on Hydra so far.

Glaring at the screen, bucky nodded as he listened to Tony speak. They spoke of Jamie and how they would protect her. Bucky refused to have her out of his sight and when Tony offered Clints farm, bucky glared. Saying he didn't trust himself around innocents yet. Tony understood, Hydra brainwashed him with trigger words and if anyone still had the book, clints family would pay the price.

What do you suggest then." Tony said. Glaring at bucky.

"Road trip. Somewhere Hydra can't touch Jamie." Bucky said as Jamie climbed into his lap.

Tony nodded. "They only want her to get you back." Tony spoke his fears.

Bucky nodded ,knowing it was true. They looked for a weakness and found one. Now bucky would protect her with his life. Finding out he had a daughter no matter how she was conceived. He'd defend her till his last breath. He just hoped the avengers won. Tony talked to him about hide outs and and cars to get their. Bucky said they should try maybe a camper, Tony nodded. The boys soon headed back to bed. But just to feel safe, bucky put Jamie next to him. The little girl fell asleep quickly.

 **~Avengers~**

A week past before Tony found a nice little get away. Bucky and him had fought over where to go, the next morning after their talk. Steve and clint had to pull them away from eachother. The two were always bumping heads. It took them a week, a whole week to agree on a place. The place Tony found happened to belong to Nick Fury, up Nick promised noone would know of them staying their. Bucky demanded that them staying there wouldn't even be in the computers.

Knowing the ex soldier was serious in his threats, the Shield derecitor, Agreed. Bucky was happy after that, and he and Tony prepared for their next move. Thor had offered to protect Jamie in Asgard but they needed him here for this fight to come. Bucky also wanted Jamie to stay close. The five year old grew on him and he promised her to keep her safe. The poor girl didn't understand what was happening and the avengers didn't think she needed to worry why bad men were after her.

Working with stark was hard for Bucky, feeling guilt for killing his parents but not for Tony for himself. Bucky believed himself a monster and didn't think he deserved happiness. Jamie changed that , by some miracle bucky was a father of a beautiful little girl. She was the light in his darkness and hoped he'd be with her forever but he knew to hope was foolish. To y still wanted him dead, yes he was all smiles in front of steve and clint but buck knew they would bump heads at some point.

Steve hoped, bucky and Tony would become friends, shaking his head bucky looked toward Steve and Tony. No they'd never be friends and Steve would have to accept that someday for now they needed to focus on Hydra. Bucky wouldn't let anyone hurt that little girl.

 **A/N**

 **Whhoo done chapter one working on more promise see you soon. Again I tweaked this do to someone calling me a bad writer and said I didn't know shit hope ya happy now and again I AM ON A CELL PHONE writing in word pad and a touch screen keyboard.**

 **If anyone wants the Original back up I'll post it under another title**


End file.
